Harry Potter and The Decision Of Heart
by kanda doa potter
Summary: Two bestfriends transfer from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts to start their 6th year. Will they follow their hearts? Or remain loyal to each other? & will Draco and Harry over come their differences for their new girlfriends?or will things remain unchanged
1. Transfers and Train Rides

Disclaimer: All the characters and settings belongs to JK Rowling but the idea and plot of this particular story belongs to us  
  
Chapter One- Transfers and Train Rides  
  
At last summer was ending, and both Emma Lee and Elizabeth were busily preparing to take the metro into the heart of London.  
  
" I wonder if he looks as powerful as he really is?" muttered Emma Lee under her breath.  
  
" If you're referring to Dumbledore, which I think you are, you really need to look at your chocolate frog cards, because if you do you will see that in fact he is not young or powerful looking, just wise and old. But appearance isn't everything Emma, I'm sure he's a wonderful headmaster." Elizabeth comforted her, knowing Emma always asked stupid questions when she was nervous.  
  
They have been best friends since before they can remember, it has always been Emma Lee and Elizabeth, Elizabeth and Emma Lee. In fact, their families have become so close over the years that they seem like relatives.  
  
Being born in America and then transferring to Beauxbatons school, the girls are used to constant traveling. Now heading off to Hogwarts because of their parent's careers as healers, the girls are forced to leave the country they have been calling home for more than 7 years, and change every aspect of their lives. Due to the recent killings and tortures of people throughout London, both the Enright and the Bloom families became recently employed at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.  
  
" You're nervous too, right Liz?" asked Emma Lee lifting her sky blue eyes to meet Elizabeth's steely gray. " Of course, but I'm excited and up for the challenge." Smirked Liz " I can't wait to see Harry Potter!" added in Emma who was falling over on her bed with a pillow on her chest giggling. " I don't know what you're so excited about, he's another boy... you know average."  
  
After weeks of preparations, finally getting settled into their new homes was wonderful. Both located on a busy London street directly across from each other, Emma Lee and Elizabeth were preparing to head off to the ministry to meet with Dumbledore, their new headmaster. Because of the circumstances the two sixth year girls need to be sorted into houses before the start of term.  
  
"EMMA, ELIZABETH!!" screamed Mrs. Bloom up the stairs, " Time to head over to the ministry!" " OK!" the girls screamed in unison. They grabbed their purses and wands, and threw on their flip flops underneath their robes before leaping downstairs to the other members of their eagerly awaiting families. " Alright girls," Mr. Enright said, " Ready? The ministry provided cars, so we can all travel together safely. Dave and Sheryl you can accompany My beautiful wife Patricia and I in one car, and we'll let the Hogwart's students to be have the other. ok? lets GO!!"  
  
Climbing into a forest green VW Jetta, chauffeur provided, the girls continued their conversation about Hogwarts. " I heard they got a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who just graduated from Durmstrang last year" commented Em " Yeah hopefully he's cute." Liz smiled thoughtfully " No teacher SEX!" squealed Emma making them both crack up.  
  
After what felt like hours of conversation they arrived at the guest entrance of the ministry and were told to meet Dumbledore in the atrium. Even though there were many people in the Atrium, they noticed Dumbledore right away. His white hair and beard contrasted immensely with the black robes of the other wizards and witches wandering through the atrium to get to their separate departments. He had in his possession a shabby, battered, old hat and a piece of parchment, to confirm the sorting.  
Elizabeth introduced herself first, greeting him with a hearty handshake, and Emma soon followed suit. After short conversation, Dumbledore explained the procedure, and because it was not for the sorting occurring for the first years, the hat didn't have to go through it's song.  
  
"Are you prepared for the new house assignments girls?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.  
  
"I guess so," muttered Emma, "yeah... definitely."  
  
"Oh, Professor, I was born ready!" added in Liz.  
  
"Well, it is time, Elizabeth, if you please?" asked Dumbledore as he offered a seat to her and the hat  
  
As she put on the hat, she could feel it go through her thoughts, analyzing her potential in each of the houses. She could see the parents mouth words to one another, but heard only the Sorting Hat talk to her, even though no one else could hear it. "Well, my dear, you definitely have potential, yes very much potential. You are bright my dear, very bright, you would do well in Ravenclaw. But you also are brave, bravery beyond words. Assertive and determined, you could be good in Slytherin, set your mind to something and get it done, but your bravery, that is what gets me, oh, I am looking too much into this, must be GRYFFINDOR!" As the hat shrieked the house Elizabeth would be a part of, many heads in the atrium turned to see what was going on, Dumbledore explaining to wizards and witches nearby. "Well, Elizabeth, that was a very good choice the hat made, you will do very well in Gryffindor, I'm sure the other students will be very welcoming"  
  
The parents shrieked in excitement, but then hushed due to the anxiety of Emma's sorting.  
  
"Emma, if you please?" Dumbledore asked. " Well, yeah...I guess its about that time isn't it" muttered Emma, glancing at Liz and her parents longingly  
  
Emma put the hat on her head and sat down rather timidly. Immediately the hat began to speak through her thoughts, quickly, and in a old raspy voice. " You my dear have a lack of self confidence, but you have the determination to make it in Slytherin. Not especially bright in book work, but you're smart in other ways, ways that could help you in the dark arts later on...Ravenclaw is out of the question, you would not fit in...You are not especially brave because of your lack of self confidence, therefore ruling out Gryffindor...What is that you say?" Emma's thoughts rang out loud and clear " Do not separate us, we are like sisters, I need Elizabeth." The hat shifted on Emma's head and paused, " You may think you cannot survive without her, but its only because of your current state of self Miss Emma Lee, and without further contemplation I will place you now, in SLYTHERIN!" Emma's eyes fell, she shook and rose from the stool. The parents were cheering, even Dumbledore was congratulating, but Elizabeth and Emma just looked at each other, heart broken. " Well I hear they have a lot of classes together." Said Liz downhearted " Yeah." Emma replied struggling to keep the tears from sliding down her cheeks.  
  
" We are so PROUD of you girls!!" said Mrs. Enright looking way too excited. She was always so peppy it made Liz and Em sick. " You two ready to go out and eat before heading home? You only have one more night before you're train ride."  
  
" I'm not in the mood to go out and eat." Said Emma  
  
" Yeah, I'm not hungry either." added Liz  
  
" Alright, well back to the house we go...and Liz, you are more than welcome to spend the night at our house for the third time in a row." smiled Mrs. Enright sweetly.  
  
~*~ That night consisted of lots of ice cream, some tears, laughs, and a lot of memories. Their trunks were out in the hall, their bed scattered with pictures from the years they had spent at each other's sides. Liz had successfully convinced Emma everything would work out for the best, and they both fell asleep, eagerly awaiting the day ahead, with tummies too full of ice cream, and Catatonia blasting in the background for their last night in London.  
~*~ "I AM SO EXCITED" Liz said first thing as she woke up.  
  
"ehhhh...." grunted Emma sleepily.  
  
"WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!!!!" Liz replied, acting a little too much like Emma's overenthusiastic mother.  
  
"What the hell???" said Emma, now rubbing her eyes, "chill out...this is like a bad hangover without the alcohol, I'm never eating that much ice cream again."  
  
"Oh come on, it's good for you!" Said Liz as she was getting dressed in her best muggle clothes.  
  
"Yeah, shut it." Emma replied.  
  
After a quick breakfast, the two and their families made their way to the same Ministry cars they had traveled in just yesterday. This time the girls with their trunks, and a different destination in mind. Even though it was a short car ride, two families with trunks walking through downtown London just didn't seem normal. They made their way to Platform 9 and 3/4, went through the barrier, learning previously from Dumbledore the secret of getting to the train. The scarlet engine beamed generously and only increased the anxiety and excitement built up between them. There were many wizard families bustling around with their children, and now students. Many Hogwarts students, all ages, from 11 to 17, were busy getting their trunks, pets and other belongings onto the train. After a quick goodbye to everyone, the girls made their way to the train and fortunately got a compartment to themselves.  
  
"Well, this is cozy!" Exclaimed Liz.  
  
"Yeah, it's actually a lot nicer than the Beauxbatons carriages." said Emma, smiling, finally looking happy.  
  
"So, have you seen him yet?" asked Liz, knowing Emma had her eye out for Harry Potter  
  
"No! Have you? I saw a bunch of tall guys with red hair, but Harry has dark, fluffy hair, good to run your fingers through..." Emma thought longingly  
  
"Oh, get over it... I bet he's not all he's cracked up to be" Liz added, giving the conversation a slight turn.  
  
As soon as Liz said that, the compartment door slid open to a sleek face, with piercing gray eyes, blond hair and a malicious smirk.  
  
"Oh, sorry..." Said the boy, almost startled to see girls his age he didn't know. Attractive girls at that...  
  
"Oh, its OK" Said Liz, since Emma seemed to be in a state of shock herself, staring with an open mouth and dumbfounded look in her eyes. She finally spoke after Liz elbowed her hard in the ribs.  
  
"Yeah... it's fine...m-more, than fine, you know, I'm not saying you're not welcome, well, you could leave if you want to but --" Emma replied, then cut off by Liz, realizing her infatuation.  
  
"Yeah, what she means is that, well... My name is Elizabeth, who are you?" Liz interrupted.  
  
"Oh, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I'm a Slytherin." He added smoothly.  
  
"Oh cool, you know, Emma here is --" Liz said naturally, but stopped, because of a sharp pain in her foot caused by Emma. Stepping on it.  
  
"Emma Lee, Emma Lee Enright. Very nice to meet you" Emma added with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, I should be leaving, I'll leave you ladies to yourselves, but the pleasure was mine, very glad to have met you" Draco replied with a wink towards Emma.  
  
He slid the door shut seductively hoping to catch Emma's attention.  
  
"God she was hot. Both of them, but pretty much Emma, I hope they aren't in Gryffindor..." Draco thought to himself while walking down the corridor.  
  
"Holy... fucking... SHIT!" Emma exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell happened to you Em? You looked like an idiot, thank god i was here to save your ass..." Liz added in.  
  
"Did you see that? Did you see THAT?!" Emma added in, quite excited.  
  
"Yeah... he was a boy Emma, you know, the ones with a penis?" Liz said sarcastically.  
  
"Did you hear him? Slytherin!. My year is going to be soooo good!" Emma said, then realizing Liz's expression.  
  
"Well..." Liz said quietly, "I guess you won't miss me that much then."  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that! Of course I'll miss you! You're like my cocaine! Without you I'd be on complete withdrawal! But Draco will just make it better, you know? Come on Liz, there is a certain Harry Potter in Gryffindor!" Em explained with raised eyebrows.  
  
"I don't want to mess with those famous prats, you know Em, I'm shy." Liz said quietly.  
  
"You're not shy with me!" Emma exclaimed  
  
"You don't have a penis." Liz said.  
  
Just as finished saying penis, a chubby boy came in quite clumsily, with a look of exasperation clearly displayed on his face.  
  
"Have you see me toad? I lost him..." the boy said, then realizing he didn't know the girls and were obviously too old looking to be in first year, started to blush.  
  
"Uh... no. Sorry. But if we see him, we'll let you know, what's your name, I'm Emma." She said.  
  
"And I'm Elizabeth" She chimed in  
  
"Oh, I'm Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you both. I should be going!" He said, sounding rushed.  
  
"Well, good luck" They said in unison, then started laughing at each other as the door shut.  
  
~*~  
  
Neville then ran back to the compartment he had been in previously with Ron Weasly and Harry Potter.  
  
"Whoa... guys, there are two new girls that look to be about our age and they are quite pretty. I just saw them when I was looking for Trevor." said Neville, out of breath.  
  
"Well, that's cool Neville, go get 'em tiger..." said Ron, not appearing interested.  
  
"No, I came to tell you, they looked lonely, and Hermione mad at you Ron, I thought you might want to befriend them before Malfoy does."  
  
"Whoa, going. Thanks Neville!" said Harry leaving his belongings with Neville and running out to find the girls with Ron tailing behind.  
  
~*~  
  
Their door slid open again mid-conversation only to find two more boys. "Well, hello, and who might you be?" Asked Liz slyly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, we were just looking for a compartment, sorry to bother you. Oh yeah, I'm Harry, and this is Ron." said Harry quickly.  
  
"Well, we were kind of lonely, if you wanted to join us..." said Liz, almost flirtatious.  
  
Elbowing Liz in the ribs and whispering, Em said "THAT, is Harry Potter? Ew, he is all yours..."  
  
'Well, you know.. he's not all that bad...' thought Liz to herself. 'This could be a fun year...'  
  
Ron and Harry got themselves situated, Ron still hadn't said anything at all. They made small talk and then started opening up to each other. Harry assumed they knew who he was because his scar was visible even though his hair was quite messy. He never could get it to lie flat...  
  
"So, yeah, we transferred from Beauxbatons, this ride was definitely better than those ones, but it is longer." Emma explained to the boys.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you came to Hogwarts, we should have a fun year, everyone here is really nice, well, except some Slytherins" added in Harry.  
  
Liz got another foot stepped on by Emma.  
  
"Oh, who should we watch out for?" Emma asked  
  
In unison, Ron and Harry both said "Malfoy"  
  
"Oh, OK, we'll keep that in mind" said Emma, looking a bit concerned.  
  
The food cart then came around with the plump witch pushing it along. Harry looked at Liz and asked, "How about some chocolate frogs? My treat."  
  
Liz smiled and nodded, taken aback by the way he acted like such a gentleman. He wasn't at all like she expected, he was actually starting to grow on her. Emma looked so bored, she kept peering out the window, and shooting Liz dirty looks. Obviously angry with Harry and Ron for telling off her Draco, she kept to herself the remainder of the ride. Ron seemed to be angry with previous engagements. Harry tired explaining it to Liz, but all she got was, 'Ron is jealous of Krum because he likes Hermione and so she is in the prefects compartment' Then Ron shot him a dirty look and began to follow suit and look out the window also. When the boys finally left to go back to their compartment to change (Ron sighed, coming out sounding quite like the word "finally!"), the girls also started to change into their school robes, not saying much.  
  
The train stopped when they arrived at Hogwarts and they all got out, and started getting into horseless carriages that carried them up to the castle. Once inside and considerably warmer, the girls found Professor McGonagall whom they were instructed to see before entering the Great Hall. The first years then came from crossing the lake and stood with them. Feeling quite old, Emma and Elizabeth smiled at each other. 


	2. Late Night Wizard Chess

Chapter 2- Study Time & Wizard Chess  
  
They stood on the steps, facing the great oak doors that would lead them into their new school. Nervously giggling at the thought of having this humongous castle as their new home, and waiting for Professor McGonagall to approach them. " So you must be Emma Lee Enright and Elizabeth Bloom." Her thin lips curved in what might've looked like a smile, if it wasn't so gloomy outside. " its a pleasure to meet you both. As you might have guessed," she motioned to the doors, " Its a big night, first years being sorted, and of course introducing our two new sixth years to their classmates. So, we really should get going, follow me, and stay close, its a mad house in there tonight." She sighed before turning around  
  
Liz and Em exchanged glances with raised eyebrows before following Professor McGonagall and trying to keep up with her pace.  
  
They entered the Great Hall, observing the enchanted ceiling, feeling what felt like thousands of eyes observing their every move. They walked through the tables, up to where the Professors were sitting, and Emma Lee poked Elizabeth when she saw Dumbledore motion for them to come fore ward.  
  
" As you first years have all just been sorted, I welcome you all to Hogwarts, and those returning, I'm glad to see you back again this year. I would also like to introduce two new ladies who have been transferred here from Beauxbatons and are entering their sixth year. Elizabeth Bloom, who is in Gryffindor..." The Gryffindor's let out a mighty yell, standing up and clapping, many shaking the table as they did so. Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances, while Harry's ears became a deep pink. " And, Miss Emma Lee Enright, who is a Slytherin." The Slytherin's let out a loud cheer, pounding their fists on the table, and clapping madly. Draco made sure Emma Lee caught his eye with a large holler and smiled widely. " So girls as you've already been accepted by your houses, I'd say its safe to go have a seat with your houses, and start the feast. Lets Eat." And with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore turned and walked up to the table while the hungry students applauded. Elizabeth waved lightly to Emma before going to sit with the Gryffindor's, and Emma trying to be as confident as possible, smiled back and went straight to the Slytherin table.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me you were a Slytherin?" asked Draco standing up and offering her a seat next to him.  
  
" I don't know, I guess I didn't think it would matter much." Emma replied, shocked at his kind gesture.  
  
" Well if there's anything you need, I'm here." smiled Draco, looking into her eyes. 'Wow is she beautiful, she's not like the other girls. Those eyes, that hair, I have to get to know this girl'  
  
Emma kept sneaking looks over her shoulder to see Liz. She looked fine, enjoying herself, and she was sitting next to Harry Potter. 'Just wait till I tell Liz about Draco!!' thought Emma in nervous anticipation.  
  
" Tuck in students, all prefects, direct the first years to their rooms please." And with that, the plates were gone, and the students stood and filed up the stairs.  
  
" Hey Emma Lee, I've got to go help with the first years, I'm a prefect," said Draco smiling, " but if you want to wait for me in the common room we could maybe play some wizard chess?"  
  
" Umm yeah, sure." Emma smiled  
  
" Good, Great. I'll see you then." And with that, he was on his way.  
  
Emma decided to follow the other Slytherin girls in order to find her way to the room. And as she followed she eavesdropped into their conversation just a little, trying to find out if maybe she could make some new friends.  
  
A girl who's name seemed to be Pansy was complaining, " Well I still like him you know, I mean we only dated for a few weeks and then he dumped me. And what's with him flirting outrageously all of a sudden? Its pissing me off."  
  
A second girl added, " Yeah well, watch your back, Draco's looking hotter everyday and he doesn't seem interested in any of us."  
  
Pansy retorted, " Well he will be begging for me to come back to him after my plan is completed."  
  
The girls all laughed, and Emma feeling small and confused, followed them through the porthole into the Slytherin common room. It was beautiful, green tapestry on the walls, comfy looking sofa and chairs scattered throughout the large room and a huge fire blazing in a marble fireplace. On the plush green sofa sat Draco, his white blonde hair falling slightly in his face, his eyes focused on the chess board, his elbows on his knees. 'He looks gorgeous' thought Emma.  
  
" Hey Malfoy," yelled Pansy across the room.  
  
" Good Evening Ladies." He responded without looking up.  
  
" Don't I get a welcoming hug?" Pansy questioned teasingly.  
  
" Why of course." Said Draco in a voice laced with sarcasm. S standing up, he crossed the room, took her in his arms, preparing for a nice friendly hug, but as he was ready for it to end she reached up and pecked him on the cheek, giggling.  
  
" Oh come on now Pansy, I try and be civil and you take advantage of me." Said Draco, his eyes becoming dark.  
  
" Yeah well you want it. Goodnight Prince." She smiled before heading up the stairs to her quarters.  
  
"Prince?" said Emma emerging from one of the darker corners in the room.  
  
" Christ Almighty!, You scared the crap out of me." said Draco looking up at her with his shining gray eyes. " Oh yeah, Prince. Pansy and I, we dated a while back." He said sitting down again and motioning for her to sit in the plush chair across from him. She did carefully, watching him with a desire she'd never felt so strongly before.  
  
" But don't worry about her ok? She's a messed up little prat." he said stiffly, " Now, wizard chess. You've played before right?"  
  
Emma nodded.  
  
" Well good, but my rules are a little different, ok? I can tell there is a lot to you that you aren't willing to show yet...so I kind of devised a special game, just for us." He smiled sheepishly, " If I win, I get to kiss you," He paused and watched her face, " but if you win, you can do as you wish."  
  
Emma met his eyes and nodded.  
  
" Sounds fair, be prepared to loose...alright Princey?" she smirked as he blushed lightly on his cheeks. 'let the games begin' she thought  
  
This was the most difficult game of her life. Emma was fighting with all of her brain power and still he was managing to beat her. ' Maybe I want to be loosing...' Emma thought to herself, ' I always beat Liz at wizard chess'.  
  
" HA!" Exclaimed Draco loudly, almost startling Emma. " I won, but it was really close, you did wonderful." He stood up, and went around the table. Emma stood up, wondering just what exactly he was doing, when he reached around her waist in a tight hug. " Great job." he whispered in her ear. His hands were resting comfortably on her lower back, and almost instinctively her hands went up around his neck. His skin felt warm, and comfortable. He was about three inches taller than her too, so she could easily place her head oh his shoulder. He turned his face and lowered his head so that their lips were so close she could feel his breath. " Is this ok?" he whispered  
  
Emma thought for a split second before responding, " Yes."  
  
They both moved together and felt the sweet satisfaction of a kiss they had wanted since the moment they met. It was a sweet, simple, but an absolutely perfect first kiss. Pulling away for just a second they looked into each others eyes feeling desire seeping into their veins. She could feel his heart beating, fast and hard against his chest. He pulled her closer to him, his hands on her hips making it clear he was aroused.  
He was intoxicating. He smelled so good, he felt so good. He was what she had been wanting for so long. What her and Liz would talk about on those late night sleepovers. She wanted everything. And she knew he felt the same. He pressed his lips harder into hers this time, and without even thinking Emma opened her mouth graciously accepting the warm and wet feeling of his tongue inside her lips.  
  
He pulled away for a split second and grabbed her hand, walking her to the couch right in front of the fire place. He sat down, and she followed. He cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her eyes. Those beautiful eyes. He kissed her sweet lips again before tracing her jaw line and moving down her neck with his mouth. Kissing, sucking, gently winning her heart and satisfying a burning desire he didn't know he could feel. As he moved down he neck he could hear her let out a low soft moan which caused his thighs to quiver. She was perfect. So beautiful. She put one leg on either side of his lap facing him, feeling his arousal between her legs pushing against her robes. He caressed her chest, moving slowly down to her stomach, and finishing on her lower back. They kissed a deep sensual kiss, and she felt him moan inside her mouth. She shivered with desire. She wanted everything. Now.  
  
The heat between his legs was driving him crazy, and Draco wanted so badly to feel the soft skin lying underneath her robes. He watched her flick her dark blonde ringlets away from her face as she pressed her mouth into his. She was moving her hands across his chest, shoulders. He couldn't stand it. He stood up, letting her feet reach the floor before starting again.  
  
His hair was falling into his eyes, his lips were so soft. His arousal was pressing into her, hot, hard, and ready. And she wanted it. Emma wanted to taste him. She looked him in the eyes before pulling his robes over his head. His white undershirt, and green boxers revealing a body with muscles in all the right places. More of a man than a boy. She kissed him hard, gently lining his lips with her tongue. He kissed his chin and moved down his sturdy jaw. He was beautiful. Gorgeous. She moved down his neck, and pulled the white undershirt over his head. His body was sculpted. Chiseled, and hard. His muscles quivered at her touch. She continued to kiss him down, touching his nipples with her tongue, making them hard. He looked at her and smirked. Pulling her robe over her head revealed a hot pink bra, and boy short underwear that matched. She smiled back at him and continued kissing his stomach, hearing him moan while she kissed his belly button. She then planted kisses on the elastic of his boxers teasing him so much she could feel his hard cock struggling to maintain control. But listening to her conscious, Emma backed up and looked up at Draco who looked as if he was in heaven. Now he took her in his arms and sat down, so that once again his erection was in between her legs, pushing against her, and turning her on. He felt her chest, and her stomach, then ran his fingers up her thigh, stopping before getting to far, making her quiver. He liked this power. He liked knowing she wanted him. She made little noises the closer he got to her underwear. When he finally couldn't wait any longer, he traveled outside her underwear feeling her. She was hot, and wet. And she smelled amazing. Her smell was like nothing else, and it was the strongest drug he'd ever encountered.  
He slipped his fingers in on leg of her underwear, looking in her eyes, making sure he didn't see the slightest hint of fear. He knew this was all happening fast. But this girl was different. He didn't want this to just happen once. He wanted her to be his. And only his. She slid his fingers inside her, hearing her moan and feeling her push down onto his hand. She threw her head back as slid his fingers out and up to her clit. She took a sharp breath in and pushed hard onto his cock. She could feel him throbbing beneath her. Emma looked Draco in the eyes as he put his hands on her hips and she teased him through their undergarments.  
  
' Please let this last all night' thought Emma  
  
But just as the though entered her head a they heard someone coming slowly down the stairs. Quickly the threw on their robes and "resumed" their game of wizard chess, each wearing a deep blush and breathing heavily.  
  
Emma had no idea who it was, but he spoke softly and said, " Draco, don't you think its time for bed?"  
  
Draco replied softly, trying to keep his voice steady, "Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."  
  
They both watched the sleepy boy head back upstairs and when he disappeared from sight, Draco took Emma in his arms, kissed her hard, and looked dreamily into her eyes.  
  
" Please be with me every second you can tomorrow." He said softly into her ear.  
  
" I promise," she smiled  
  
" Goodnight Emmy." And he kissed her on the forehead before looking back at her and going to his quarters.  
  
' What a perfect night' thought Emma Lee as she walked up the stone steps to her bed, and looked out at the dark starry night. ' So perfect.' 


	3. A Rendezvous After Dark

Chapter 3- Secret Love Affairs  
  
It was their first day of classes and all the students were excited. They had gotten their schedules from Professor McGonagall earlier that morning. Emma and Elizabeth quickly compared them before heading out to start their first class.  
  
" Well I've got Charms, Potions, and Herbology today, what about you?" Liz asked Emma looking over her shoulder curiously.  
  
" Herbology, Potions, and Transfiguration." Emma grumbled looking tired.  
  
" One out of three ain't bad!" Smiled Liz, " Why are you so tired? Rough night?"  
  
" You could say that...but I don't know if I would have said it was rough per say." Em smirked from under her dark circles.  
  
" OH MY GOSH!! What did you do last night Emma Lee Enright!? You better tell me right now!! You dirty, dirty girl!" Liz had that look on her face, now she was more than curious.  
  
" Later...I need to wash up before Herbology, but maybe I'll catch you in the library."  
  
" Alright, but you better tell me!! bye!!"  
  
" Bye!" Emma waved.  
  
Elizabeth was walking up the stairs to Charms when she heard her name.  
  
" Elizabeth, wait, its Hermione, I was wondering if maybe we had some classes together." she explained, out of breath.  
  
" Uh, yeah sure, here." said Liz handing Hermione her schedule.  
  
" Great we have almost everything together! Everything except for divination because I'm taking some extra courses. But that's great, maybe we can sit together? Oh I should get going, see you in charms!!" She smiled, and just as quickly as she came, she was gone.  
  
' she seems nice...' thought Liz, 'just a little too studious'  
  
The first class of the day was basically uneventful. Elizabeth sat next to Hermione and they took notes while whispering about things to each other. Liz found out about her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. But Hermione also made Liz swear to secrecy because he was the new DADA teacher.  
  
" Well," Liz whispered as Professor Flitwick passed, " you sure struck gold, he's cute, just be careful."  
  
Hermione further explained how they met during the Triwizard Tournament during her fourth year and have kept in touch ever since. So even before he became a teacher, Viktor and Hermione had been an item. The class ended with Hermione offering to sit next to Liz at lunch and a quick goodbye. She had so much to talk to Emma about in potions that she almost ran to Professor Snape's class.  
  
~*~  
  
All of the students were waiting outside the door, looking nervous, and chatting loudly. Immediately Elizabeth spotted Emma Lee talking with the blonde haired Slytherin boy and two dumb looking sixth years. Elizabeth turned to see who else was around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Hermione Granger was standing behind her with a delighted look on her face, " Come over with us... Harry and Ron, I mean." Elizabeth felt a slight blush creep into her cheeks as she walked over to the two boys and felt Harry's green eyes looking at her. ' Get a HOLD of yourself!' Elizabeth thought, and looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
" So how has your first day of classes at Hogwarts been going?" asked Harry casually  
  
" Good, I liked Professor Flitwick, and with Hermione there, its a lot of fun." said Liz smiling at Hermione.  
  
" Have you met any nice people?" asked Hermione  
  
" Well not really, except for you three, and Neville, oh I forgot, and Draco. That's his name right? Draco Malfoy?"  
  
" Yeah." Harry muttered " What did you think of him? You don't really think he's nice do you?"  
  
" I don't know, he gave me a funny feeling, but Emma Lee, well she was taken by him."  
  
" Bloody Hell!!" Exclaimed Ron staring at something over Elizabeth's shoulder. " I'd definitely say she was taken by him, they are flirting like mad. Oh and he's even introduced his half wit friends Crabbe and Goyle to her." Ron made a face and looked exasperated. " If I were you, I'd give Emma Lee a kind warning and tell her she's making friends with the wrong people."  
  
" Yeah, maybe I should do that." said Liz looking over her shoulder to see Draco lean down and kiss Emma on the cheek.  
  
" Everyone stop talking and sit down. We have a lot to do, and as always I'm not in the mood." Said the Potions Master.  
  
" Is he always that greasy looking?" asked Liz under her breath.  
  
Harry struggled to hold back fits of laughter, and whispered into her ear, " Oh yeah, I don't think anyone can get more slick than Severus Snape."  
  
His warm breath made Liz's stomach do a flip flop and once again a blush crept over her cheeks. 'What are you thinking, you have a lot of important things to worry about Elizabeth, and I don't mean boys' said a little voice inside her head, and with that she took a seat next to Hermione and started gathering the ingredients.  
  
~*~  
  
Elizabeth was waiting for Emma when she walked outside of potions. They needed to talk. Liz needed to know what her infatuation was with this Malfoy kid, and from everything she heard from Ron and Harry and Hermione during class, he was not the kind of guy she wanted her around. For all they knew he could be a death eater. Just the thought of all the mess Emma could be in made Liz shiver.  
  
" Em!" She said, while grabbing her arm to get her attention.  
  
" Oh hi!!" Smiled Em grabbing her into a tight hug. " You ready for lunch?"  
  
" Well yeah, but I kind of wanted to talk first..."  
  
" Yeah, sure, umm Draco??" she turned to those steel gray eyes of Draco Malfoy and spoke gently " Can I meet you in the dining hall?"  
  
" Of course, see you soon." And with a smile and a quick wink he turned on his heel and walked down the stairs.  
  
" Do you have ANY idea what you are getting yourself into?!" Liz began, gritting her teeth, trying to remain calm.  
  
" What the hell are you talking about? What's your issue?" Em retorted, a deep pink flush becoming visible on her ears.  
  
" Draco Malfoy, that's who." Liz spat while pulling her friend into a corner at the end of the corridor. " I've been talking to people, and the things I've heard, well you've just got to be careful Emma Lee. I don't think you know what you are getting into..."  
  
" Don't know that I'm getting into?!" Em's lip was shaking, " Yeah you're right, maybe I don't. All I know is last night, last night was perfect. Everything felt right, and for the first time in a long time, I knew I could be myself" She paused looking into her friend's eyes. " Liz you need to trust me. You told me just yesterday that this year was going to be fun, and I would be fine without you there all the time, and you're right."  
  
Elizabeth took in a long deep breath before saying " Ok, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you, and well I'm glad things are working out." The tense atmosphere seemed to settle down as Liz opened her arms in a hug.  
  
" You know I love you Em." said Elizabeth softly, " I just want everything to be ok."  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. Now lets get going." Em flicked her hair back, smirking and they started toward the stairs.  
  
" So, was he good at snogging then?" asked Liz, a smile spreading her face  
  
" Hell yes!!" jumped Em, her face brightening  
  
" That good huh?"  
  
" Amazing."  
  
" All right, food, details...NOW!"  
  
~*~  
  
It was early evening and Elizabeth had just started her potions homework. She had been in the library for almost a half an hour, but had gotten little done. Her mind kept wandering...those green eyes, that dark hair... " Snap outta it!" Liz spat to herself, looking around to see if anyone heard, she notices a figure coming towards her...Harry.  
  
" Hi," he said, " ahhh potions homework," he continued leaning over her shoulder,and she felt a hand on her shoulder. " I have to do mine too."  
  
" Well you are more than welcome to join me, the more people we have the quicker it will be done." Said Liz, trying to sound confident.  
  
" Sure, thanks, umm lets go get some books then?"  
  
As they weaved through the sections Harry casually talked about his past relationship with a girl named Cho, and how it didn't turn out that well. Liz on the other hand, as he was surprised to discover, had never had an official relationship with anyone, claiming she was too shy around guys.  
  
" Too shy?" he asked the moment she said it.  
  
" Well yes, I never know what to say, let alone what to do." she said carefully.  
  
" Oh I understand, my first kiss was horrible. I mean she was crying." Laughed Harry  
  
" You're that terrible of a kisser?" joked Liz before turning to smile at him  
  
" No, well hey now!!"  
  
He took a book off of the shelf and hit her lightly on the head with it. As they return to looking for potion books to assist them in their essay Liz keeps looking at Harry. She continues looking at his beautiful eyes, when she realizes he is looking straight at her. She smiles, blushes, and turns away. Harry of course then proceeds to say to her,  
  
" You're right, you really are shy..."  
  
Harry now, blushing lightly, let his bolder side take over, cupping her warm pink cheek in his hand gently, he tilted his head down to meet hers and Liz, nervously looks up to meet his eyes. Seeing how she looked up, Harry leans in, placing his lips on hers.  
  
Elizabeth knew it was coming, but she never expected the reaction that kiss caused. It felt like someone had lit fireworks inside her. She slipped her hands around his neck without thinking, while his hands found their way to her hips. She tilted her head to the right, deepening the kiss, then realizing where she was, pulled away, looking at Harry and smiling.  
  
" I don't know why anyone would cry after a kiss like that." Liz smirked " I wasn't bad was I?"  
  
Harry looked shocked before saying quickly, " Oh defiantly not, you took my breath away..."  
  
They took the closest book on the shelf back to the table and sat down, Liz pulling her chair so it would be closer to him. Harry's hand found hers as soon as they sat, and for the first time since she arrived, Liz felt like she didn't need Emma there. She smiled again at Harry, then making sure Madam Pince was busy, leaned in for one quick kiss.  
  
Obviously taken by surprise Harry retorted saying " Oh, we're getting bold now are we?" She laughed as he continued, " Would you like to go to the common room? We won't have to sneak around..."  
  
" Sounds like a plan!"  
  
~*~  
  
In the common room Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Elizabeth sat around the fireplace discussing homework, it was almost ten thirty and everyone seemed tired after their first day.  
  
" Harry, don't you think we ought to go to bed mate?" asked Ron rubbing his puffy eyes.  
  
" Yeah, we probably should."  
  
Getting up, Harry waited for Elizabeth to pass him before whispering in her ear, " Meet me here at midnight?"  
  
"Yes!" she whispers back in quiet excitement. His soft words and breath on her ear and cheek made her heat beat a little faster. He led her to her dorm and kissed her quickly on the lips.  
  
" Goodnight Elizabeth." said Harry winking, and he turned and walked down the stairs to his dorm.  
  
Hermione cast Liz a look before giggling.  
  
"What?" asked Liz  
  
" You two an item now?" asked Hermione, " That is so good for him, he's had so much hardship, you are just what he needs." Liz smiled to herself and nodded. She thanked Hermione for being so kind and wished her other dorm mates goodnight before silently creeping downstairs to meet Harry. She sat on the plush burgundy coach with gold trim thinking about her day ahead of her. ' I'm tired, good thing it was Friday, no classes tomorrow' She put her head down closed her eyes just for a second...when she felt a familiar warmth that woke her. Harry looked at her and said, " well you can sleep if you want, I had better things planned though..."  
She smiled, hugged him, admiring his tousled hair, cute flannel pants and white t-shirt. She had just thrown on some cotton shorts and a sweat shirt, she looked down at herself when he said " You look beautiful Liz, I'm so glad you came here."  
That did it for her, 16 years of nothing and now she got quite possibly the cutest guy ever. She moved arms around his neck, their faces cheek to cheek. She moved her head, found his lips and kissed him once lightly. He put his hands around her waist, after the first kiss, then leaned in again. He leaned to one side, deepening the kiss like they had done in the library, but this time without stopping. She followed his lead even though he wasn't terribly experienced, willing to let him show her new things. His movements were smooth, gently exploring her lips with his, then opening to slip in his tongue...there was no rush, and it was slow, genuine. She stopped to breathe, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. She lightly kissed his neck, in small delicate touches along his jaw line. Harry's breathing seemed harder than usual, making Liz's heart go haywire like it did before. The pit of her stomach squealed with delight when her lips found his again. His hands traveled under her shirt, not on the skin of her lower back. Her hair stood oh end when he touched her, sending shivers up her spine. She even found herself making small noises of pleasure. This made Harry breathe harder and moan softly into her soft mouth.  
Liz, being bold, moved on to his lap, straddling him, so they could be comfortable on the couch. Harry helped her take off her sweatshirt, because they were both getting quite warm. When it passed over her head Harry began kissing her neck, moving slowly and sensually down to her chest. His hands moved up and down the small of her back, then to her butt, making sure she stayed on him and that she was aware of his erection.  
  
"Its ok," she whispered out of breath, " I can feel you..."  
  
Her hot breath on his cheek made him involuntarily meet her lips with his again in search of something new he hadn't possessed. He laid her down on the couch gently, then kneeling on the floor, kissing her, he moved his hand to her inner thigh. He kept it there for a few moments until he moved further to feel the heat he had helped create inside of her. His hand was about to go up her shorts when Liz whispered, " Harry, not yet."  
Harry feeling guilty, but respecting her decision helped her up into a sitting position and held her. He played with her hair, the light brown hair, streaked with highlights, with a perfect curl. He caressed her stomach while she was laying there in his arms listening to his heart beat. Hours seemed to pass before Liz spoke, " Harry, it's late. We should go to bed. I don't know about you but I'm very tired!"  
  
" You're right. We should go to bed." Harry agreed. He walked her to her dorm just as he had before, took her hand, and looked into her eyes. " You're amazing Liz."  
  
She smiled and looked into his bright green eyes and replied " Oh Harry, this night was wonderful, thank you!"  
  
They ended their late night rendezvous with a slow, drawn out kiss not wanting to leave the comfort of each other's lips. But they finally departed each one reliving the nights events in their heads.  
  
Harry was lying in his bed, staring into space when he thought ' I could make the strongest Patronous in the entire world right now, I can't wait to tell Ron' And before he could think to take off his glasses, he had fallen asleep  
  
Liz on the other hand was standing by the window, looking up at a beautiful starry night with a pale sun rising far in the distance. ' I can't wait to tell Emma, this year really is going to be fun' Climbing into bed and pulling the covers up under her chin she turned to feel the cool pillow case under her still warm cheek. Only one word came to mind before Liz drifted into sleep... 'Perfect' 


	4. Saturday Study Group

Chapter 4- Saturday Study Group  
  
It was Saturday. A beautiful warm, sunny, Saturday. And obviously a much needed one, at that. Both Elizabeth and Emma stumbled into the dining hall around noon, waking up just minutes before and neither had bothered to put on their robes.  
  
" Well, well, well doesn't this remind you of home?" Elizabeth said laughing  
  
" uh huh" yawned Emma rubbing her eyes. " Thank God I got to sleep in. It felt great."  
  
Both girls sat down together alone in one of the corner tables. They were bursting at the seems to tell their stories of the past few night, and so eating danishes, and crepes, each took a turn explaining in great detail her latest love affair.  
  
" Yeah," said Liz blushing, " it was amazing, talk about snogging till the sun came up."  
  
" Oh my gosh Lizzie," said Em beaming, " I am so HAPPY for you!! I didn't expect you to ever do something like that, let alone sneak out of your room, for a boy and make out all night, for crying out loud that's something I would do!" They both laughed at this smiling brightly at each other.  
  
" So what exactly have you been up to then Missy?" Asked Liz already knowing the answer.  
  
" Well Draco and I have gotten really close, I mean we are together almost every night, and we talk about everything. He's such a sweetheart to me..." Emma stopped and surveyed Liz's face. " I know you think he's a prat Liz, but if you just gave him a chance and got to know him...Oh stop scowling!!" Emma hit her from across the table on the arm. " Seriously Lizzie, think about how much fun we would have on a double date, he's really not that bad, if I like him, then you're bound to like him too. You just need to give him a chance."  
  
" Yeah you're right." Mumbled Lizzie. " A double date would be fun, maybe during Hogsmeade.."  
  
" Hogsmeade? That's in February for goodness sake. I was thinking like next week."  
  
" Well maybe, I'll talk to Harry about it, ok?"  
  
" Yeah ok." Said Emma sounding disappointed.  
  
" In fact," added Liz quickly, " I should go find him, I think the Gryffindor sixth years are having a study group today over the potions homework Professor Snape gave us. You can come if you want. Just meet us down by the pond, near that big willow, ok?" And with a quick hug she disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Emma was dumbfounded. 'She didn't even give me time to put my arms around her' she thought startled. 'Is she really that infatuated with Harry that she can't sit here and talk with me?' Emma thought suddenly nervous.  
  
" No, no, you're overreacting." She said aloud to herself. She took the last bite of her crepe and stood up to go upstairs. ' Well if she needs to find Harry, then I should find Draco' she thought and walked away.  
  
~*~  
  
Draco was in the common room playing what looked like a game of cards with Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and two other Slytherin she'd never met. They all seemed so interested in their games. Everyone except Pansy. She was staring at Draco like he was a delectable dessert, and was slowly moving closer to him whenever he wasn't looking. The table they surrounded was covered in an enchanted deck of cards. Each face card was arguing with the other, while the hearts and diamonds boasted about their beauty, and the clubs and spades spoke of their strength. Each player would pick up a card of his choice and wait for his opponent on his left to do the same. When they were both ready, they players would release their cards and watch as they would attack one another. They would go through all of the cards this way until one of the players was declared winner and then the next person on the winner's left was forced to battle. It was a very loud and looked relatively gruesome with all of the shredded cards and broken hearts scattered on top of the gorgeous glass table.  
Emma's heart began to beat a little faster as she walked behind Draco and put her arms around his neck leaning over the couch. Everyone in the group looked up when Draco reached a hand from his cards and locked it around Emma's. Then to her surprise they looked down. Everyone except Pansy. She shot Emma a look before scowling and turning to the girl sitting next to her.  
  
" Millicent," she hissed. " That's the new one. Emma Lee Enright."  
  
Millicent looked up again, this time with a sour look on her face and stared at Emma observing her face in great detail before turning back to Pansy and whispering something Emma couldn't hear. Emma felt like her lungs were boiling. She needed to get out of there.  
  
" I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me to a study group, to work on the potions homework today?" Asked Emma playing with Draco's hair  
  
" I can't go now; I'm in the middle of a match." He said without turning to look at her.  
  
" Well maybe after you're done?" She asked hopefully  
  
" After I'm done I have Quidditch practice." He said in a voice clearly annoyed.  
  
" Oh." Said Emma softly. She took her hands away from his neck, and looked at Pansy who had a large smile spreading her thick, chapped lips. 'Whatever' thought Emma turning to leave the room rather loudly, hoping to attract Draco's attention. But as she could see, he never looked up.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma Lee looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her light green eyes staring back from behind a mist of tears. Her eyelids were puffy; her hair that was pulled into a loose ponytail was now laced with curly pieces falling out all over the place. She leaned down over the sink, filling her hands with the cool water, and splashed her cheeks. 'This is all so stupid' She thought to herself. Ripping a piece of paper towel out of the dispenser she rubbed it violently over her face feeling its harsh texture against her hot skin. She tossed it into the wastebasket only to hear a loud *pop* less than a second later. The noise startled her so badly that she almost fell over and as she turned to see where it came from a smokey gray mist was floating up from the trash. " What the hell?" Emma said aloud. She walked cautiously over to it, leaning to peer into the bottom of the basket where her dirty paper towel had been just seconds before. The basket was completely empty. "Enchanted garbage cans?" She said aloud, " God you'd think people had better things to do with their time than bewitch trash baskets. At least at Beauxbatons School they use magic for USEFUL things." She stopped suddenly, looking up at her reflection. This was the first time she had even thought about her old school. The professors, her old friends, her beloved campus. Sighing loudly she looked into the mirror again at her green eyes. Her eyes had always been one thing she disliked about her appearance. Everyone who knew her well could tell her mood by her eyes. Green was upset or angry, light green meant she had been crying, light blue was happy, gray was sleepy, dark blue content, and turquoise was rebellious or as Liz called it " Her dangerous color." " Oh I forgot about study group!" Realized Emma, looking away from the mirror at last and running out of the lavatory.  
  
~*~  
  
Liz looked up from her work to see a disheveled and out of breath Emma coming down the hill to the shady tree near the pond. Next to Liz, Harry looked up too.  
  
" I'm glad you invited her." He said " I think if you two are close I should at least get to know her a little better."  
  
" Hi, sorry I'm late." Said Emma to the group of hard working Gryffindors. Hermione looked up and smiled, as did most of the other's sitting close enough to hear her.  
  
" Oh that's all right," Harry said smiling, " and we just started anyways." And he beckoned for her to sit next to Liz in the shade of the big tree. " So here's what we've got so far." Liz said showing Emma the first page of potions notes they took. " You can copy them real quick, then we'll start the next chapter."  
  
Emma took the notes and started copying while the people around her waited for her to complete them. There was complete silence for a few moments when a voice to her left spoke in a patronizing voice, " So how's your new boyfriend? You know, Draco Malfoy?" Everyone in the group looked up at Emma. She felt a blush cross her cheekbones and blossom.  
  
" He's fine." She replied coolly. " Why do you ask?"  
  
" Well maybe its because he's just about the most cruel and coldhearted student that's been in Hogwarts since Tom Riddle?" Continued the voice. Emma turned to look at him, her heart thumping loudly in her ears.  
  
" Dean!" Said Hermione, " That is quite enough." And Hermione then turned to Emma Lee and said something that Emma thought sounded like " He didn't really mean it."  
  
" Tom Riddle? As in Lord Voldemort?" She asked, using all of the courage she possessed to say his name without wincing. Almost everyone in the group gasped.  
  
" Blimey!" Squealed Ron, " Soon everyone will be saying his name like it belongs to any Tom, Dick or Harry. No offense Harry."  
  
" None taken." Said Harry quickly, he was still staring at Emma. She was a lot braver than he had thought previously.  
  
" She's quite right Ron, fear in a name is ridiculous." Said Hermione sending a small smile to Emma.  
  
" Emma?" Asked Liz quietly, " can I talk to you?"  
  
Elizabeth held on to Emma's arm and pulled her away from the group who was all still staring at her.  
  
" Maybe this was a bad idea..." She looked up into her best friend's eyes, and then realizing what she saw, grabbed her arm tighter. " Emma why have you been crying?"  
  
" I haven't been crying." Emma muttered looking away, growing increasingly uncomfortable under Elizabeth's grip.  
  
" Your words lie, but your eyes give you away." Elizabeth said firmly. " Oh Emmy, what's the matter?" Elizabeth's kind words and warm hug encased Emma and she could no longer hide her emotions from her closest friend. Tears streaming from her cheeks, her eyes blazing green, her lip quivering she crumbled under the arms holding her. Her knees buckled and she fell to the earth, still held by Elizabeth. Nearby, a concerned Harry sprang to his feet, running to see what had gone wrong, and why Emma Lee had fallen.  
  
" Harry, it's ok!" Yelled Elizabeth, " We'll be fine." He stopped and understood. Slowly turning around, his face flushed with uneven breaths he went back to the shade of the tree, a frown still plastered on his face. Elizabeth held Emma close attempting to get her back on her feet.  
  
"Come on love," she said softly to Emma while pulling her towards Hogwarts. They gradually made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor girl's dormitories. And there Emma fell, face down, onto Elizabeth's pillow, still sobbing.  
  
" Emma what's wrong? Are you that upset over what Dean said? He didn't mean it, honestly. Its just that Draco has a dark past with Harry and his friends, a past I'm sure will not impact his future or anything..." She trailed off as Emma's crying seemed to diminish slightly.  
  
" It snot just dat Wizzie." She said with glistening eyes and a plugged nose. " Its averyding." Her soft hiccups and puffy eyes made Elizabeth's heart hurt. 'Have I been there for her?' she wondered to herself, 'was this my fault?'  
  
Emma spoke again, this time a little more clearly, " Draco's been treating me differently. And everyone's been saying things about me. They are all either jealous of me, or because they think they know me because I'm involved with him. I just don't understand it, he's so sweet to me when he wants to be, and then today. That prat wouldn't even look up from his game to talk to me." She paused and sighed, heat spreading her face, the anger rising in her eyes. " Of course he'll come down and see me, and tell me sweet things when we are snogging and alone. But whenever he's in school, or with people, Uhhh!! Maybe I don't know that much about him Lizzie. Maybe he is just another stupid prat..." She put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. Elizabeth handed her a hanky, and she blew her nose so loud it sounded like a foghorn. She did this one or two more times before Elizabeth spoke.  
  
" Emma, I think that if you see something in him, and you want to make it work, then you should talk to him. Make it work. But only if you think its worth it. I'm sorry everyone is being mean to you about it. I know how that feels. Cho Chang has been giving me a look every time she sees me, and I haven't even met her." Elizabeth smiled gently. " You just need to do what's right for you. And I will support whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. Even though this week I really haven't been..." her voice trailed off and she met her friend's eyes feeling guilty. Her ears turned a shade of red before she continued. " But it won't happen again, and I'm sorry. Everything with Harry has just turned my world upside down, and I need to learn how to balance it all." She let out a breath and watched Emma's face for a sign of what to say next.  
  
" I understand." Emma said slowly. " You know no matter how hard you try to get rid of me I'll still find you, and when we go home I'll still sleep over every night until you talk to me." She smiled and leaned over the bed to hug her savor. " Thank you Lizzie."  
  
" You're welcome," Lizzie squeezed back. " Now no more of this inside crying stuff on such a gorgeous day. Anyways, if I'm not correct you have a man to talk to." She winked and got up from the bed, pulling her friend over to the mirror. She gave Emma some concealor to hide the puffy bags that had appeared from her crying and some mascara.  
  
" There, good as new, and you look gawgeous darling!" She said in her best Gay voice," Go get that rough tough Draco and show him who's boss!!"  
  
And with that, the two girls parted ways, each with a perfect afternoon in their grasps, and the relief of a friendship that was stronger than ever. 


	5. Sneak Peeks and Dance Class

Chapter 5- Sneak Peeks and Dance Class  
  
It was around dusk when Emma finally made her way to the Quidditch pitch. The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and the students were walking around aimlessly, sleepy from an afternoon of homework and sunshine. No one appeared to be practicing quite yet, so she had time to find a place to watch, safe from wandering eyes. She picked a fat bush directly across from the center of the field. She could see clearly through the wide gaps between twigs, and was at the same time well hidden. 'This is going to be, GREAT!' Emma thought to herself, biting her lip in anticipation and rubbing her hands together. ' I am SO good!'  
The forest green robes of the Slytherin Quidditch team poured quickly from the locker room. All of the players were equipped with what looked like the Nimbus Two Thousand and One, which was the best broom on the market, and therefore terribly expensive. Emma peered from her hiding spot looking for Draco, but from the looks of it, he was missing in action.  
  
" Can anyone tell me where Malfoy is this evening?" Asked a hideous boy with the most disgusting teeth Emma had ever seen. She could have sworn they were almost as green as his robes, and they stuck out so far that he looked like a beaver.  
  
" Probably still in the locker room." Sniggered one of the girls who Emma immediately recognized as Pansy. " Everyone knows he's the first one in, and the last one out."  
  
"Perfect." Said Emma, beaming behind her squinted eyes and folded hands.  
  
Suddenly the door of the locker room swung open and hit the wall in a hard ::BAM:: A tall boy, with white blonde hair, and piercing gray eyes, walked out onto the pitch. He looked confident, and the vision of his emerald robes flying behind almost gave him the look of a God.  
  
" Sorry I'm late." He said in his most flirtatious voice, flashing his flawless white smile at the team.  
  
" Save your sweetness for your mother." Replied the kid who needed some serious dentist work. " Let's get on then."  
  
Quidditch practice was something Emma had never seen. Of course she'd gone with the Blooms to see the national teams play, but this was completely different. She was deeply impressed watching her housemates practice their plays, and was even more impressed with Draco. He was the seeker, and his determination was clearly shown in every move and expression. By the end of the two-hour practice, the whole team was covered in mud and confidant that they would win their game against Hufflepuff on Tuesday. With shouts of excitement and tons of high fives, the Slytherin team gradually made it into the locker room, where Emma was waiting.  
  
~*~  
Elizabeth ran her hand through Harry's hair one last time before lying down on the couch with her head on his lap. She was dead tired. Between the sunshine, the homework, and her experience with Emma, all of her energy from sleeping-in that morning was more than gone. Harry stroked her hair softly; he too feeling utterly exhausted.  
  
" So has she come to her senses?" He asked her sounding concerned, " About Draco, I mean."  
  
" Well, I don't know Harry; you really can't tell Emma Lee anything. She has to experience it for herself. That's always the way she's been. Of course it's not the easy way, but it's her way, and you've got to respect that." Elizabeth signed, and wrinkled her nose as his fingers traced her face.  
  
" What? Now you don't like me touching you?" He asked laughing  
  
" No, that's not it...it just...it just tickles!!" She squirmed under his warm arms and he laughed even harder.  
  
" I haven't had this much fun since the day that Dolores Umbridge was fired." Said Harry smiling, " I certainly hope you don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he continued softly, whispering in her ear, " because I think, I think I've fallen in love."  
  
~*~  
  
Emma could barely breathe hiding in a locker. The steam and mist pouring from the shower room was making the air so thick it felt like a towel against her face. Almost everyone had left, everyone except the beaver boy and Draco.  
  
" Hurry up man, I've got astronomy to work on." Said 'beaver' (Or at least that's what Emma called him)  
  
" No, its alright, I'll be here just a while longer, go on without me, I'll see you back in the common room." Draco said, his voice mixing into the mist.  
  
" All right, see ya soon." And beaver boy was gone.  
  
'Now is my chance!' Emma thought. Stepping out of the locker, she crossed the locker room to take a quick peek into the mirror to check her makeup. With all this moisture who knows what she could look like. To her relief everything was in place. 'In fact,' she thought to herself, 'I look good.' She walked over to the shower room and could hear Draco whistling quietly to himself. The only thing separating her and the beautifully naked Slytherin was a thin curtain, a curtain she really wanted to pull aside. 'Should I really do this?' she bite her lip before answering. She couldn't back down now! One swift movement and the curtain was gone, 'yes!'  
  
Draco stood with his back to her, not even remotely noticing her presence. His body was flawless. He had muscles in all the right places, and his skin gleamed with a pale but perfect glow. 'He even has a nice butt...' Emma thought to herself smirking. She moved silently through the mist, careful to not hit any of the antique showerheads, or slip on the sopping wet tile floor. Now was the perfect time to speak...  
  
" Draco?" She said in a loud and demanding voice.  
  
" Holy FUCK!" He yelled whizzing around and grabbing a white towel off of the nearest hook. His face was laced with fear and his eyes were as big as galleons before he realized who in fact was standing, now in front of him, in the boy's shower room.  
  
" Emma? What the heck are you doing here? You scared the crap out of me!" He asked, taking in big gulps of air and keeping the towel secure around his waist.  
  
" Just thought I'd come and say hi. I figured since you didn't have time for me before, you might have time for me now." She chirped with a hint of an underlying purpose.  
  
" Well you know its not that I didn't have time for you, I just had other things to do today." His eyes looked soft and pretty in contrast to the spiky wet hair that was on his head. He was breathtaking.  
  
" I was kind of hoping we could talk." Said Emma softly  
  
" Well ok, yeah... I guess. Weird spot to talk, but I understand why." He tied a knot in the towel around his waist and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting for the questions to come pouring out.  
  
"What is it that you want from me?" Emma started, putting one hand on her hip and without thinking, bringing the other hand to her mouth to nibble her fingernails.  
  
" What do I want from you? Well nothing. I don't want you to give me anything you don't want me to have." He said smoothly. " I think you're a really great person Emma, and even though we've only known each other a few days, you're someone I know I can trust and have fun with."  
  
" But then why is it recently you've been acting different? I mean last night in the common room we didn't even kiss, you just said you were tired and left. And then today you wouldn't look up from your game..."  
  
" Do you want me to tell you the truth?" His voice now cold. " My parents are pressuring me about school and other things, and Pansy is harassing me about you. I'm just sick of everyone having something to say about me or to bug me about." His eyes fell to the floor as an awkward silence filled the steamy room.  
  
" So what are you saying?"  
  
" I'm saying I've never felt like this before. Not about anyone. I care about you enough to tell my parents to screw themselves, and to tell Pansy she needs to leave me alone. When I know I could get anything from her in a heartbeat. I'm scared about what's happening to me. And Draco Malfoy is never scared. I'm sure you've heard my reputation. I'm the bad kid, from the dark family, with a dark past. But you make me want to be so different."  
  
His words were touching something inside Emma. Something she knew she couldn't control. It was like he was speaking to her soul. With every word she moved closer, looking deep into his eyes, she could tell he was being honest. She reached out and touched his hand, which he gently, closed around hers. Even though he was still speaking, she didn't hear the words that escaped from his lips. She felt his arms enclose her, his smooth wet skin, slippery under her fingers, and before she could think they were kissing underneath a stream of hot water. Her robes were peeled away from her skin, and she felt weightless. Her underwear and bra removed with such delicacy that she didn't even feel them drop to the floor. Every sense was being stimulated, at the exact same time, giving her such a feeling of overwhelming pleasure she didn't know what was happening. She could feel him holding her, the water pelting down on them, the air hugging them. She felt his lips travel the length of her body, and back, searching for me. She felt herself run her fingers through his hair, and stroke his lower back. There they were, both naked, both enveloped in a passion they'd never experienced, a passion well beyond their years. They didn't need to have sex. Just being able to hold each other, feel each other, was enough.  
His hands traveled to her hips, and his head rest upon her shoulder. She felt like he was the vulnerable one. He was the one who was insecure, and afraid, and she the confident savior. She could feel his breath upon her chest, and his body pressing into her. She hugged him tighter, kissing his hair, holding his shoulders in her small hands. He looked up into her eyes, just an inch from her face, and she immediately saw his emotions. He was letting her see the truth, something no one else had seen, and something he was afraid to embrace. He brought one hand to her face, and cupped her cheek, kissing her softly. He turned the water off, and grabbed the towel. Wrapping it around them both and picking up Emma's now soaking robes, they walked into the locker room.  
  
~*~  
  
" Aren't you worried about her?!" Asked Harry, still sitting in the common room with Elizabeth's head resting on his lap.  
  
" Oh no, she knows what she's doing." Said Liz smiling.  
  
" But it's like ten o'clock at night, and she hasn't been seen since this afternoon." Harry added nervously. His conscious was ringing with alarm, but Liz didn't seem phased.  
  
" She'll be fine; we'll see her tomorrow at breakfast." Liz smiled and then added, " We'll see her with a huge smile on her face and a story she'll be peeing her pants to tell me about."  
  
"All right, all right, I'll relax." Harry said sighing loudly.  
  
" Good, now kiss me before I have to jump on you to do it." Liz said laughing  
  
" Who said I don't want you to jump on me?"  
  
~*~  
  
The night was crystal clear, patches of stars lit the sky, and a beautiful full moon watched from the East. There on the Quidditch pitch were two figures. One appeared to be tall, with white blonde hair, and a towel wrapped around his waist. The other, obviously a girl, had long blonde hair, flowing in wet ringlets down her back, a towel also wrapped around her midriff. Hand in hand, these figures looked as if they were dancing. They were spinning and twirling, kissing every now and then, and smiling with a look of love floating in their eyes. Their robes lay abandoned on the grass, drying in the cool night, but neither seemed aware of their appearance. Their gaze never left each other. Barefoot, they danced. Never missing a step, never looking away, two figures finding love in the moonlight.  
  
Professor Dumbledore looked away from his gold microscope with a look of pure amazement on his wise and wrinkled face. He put on his glasses, and walked over to the perch Fawkes was sitting on peacefully.  
  
" Who would have thought," He said quietly to the bird, " that someone so young, and lost in her own life, could bring meaning and love into another's?" He smiled and walked back to his office window, looking out over the pitch.  
  
"It just seems to be such an unusual pair. When in fact," he paused to watch the figures spinning, covered in an almost heavenly glow,  
"It's...Perfect." 


	6. Holiday Visits

Chapter 6- Holiday Visits  
  
"I will see you after the holiday Hermione! Send lots of owls about your vacation!" called out Liz as she, Emma Lee, Harry, Ron, and Draco were departing from the train, along with other Hogwarts students visiting their families for Christmas holiday.  
  
Hermione was going home to visit her mother and father, then off to Bulgaria to visit Viktor, who was also on holiday, while Harry and Ron were going to the Burrow. Draco was going home to the Malfoy estate for his holidays. He left with Emma, to introduce her to his parents, and to say farewell in privacy. Emma quickly introduced Draco to her parents, and then left with Draco after informally wishing Harry, Ron, and Hermione a good holiday. This left Ron and Harry to introduce Elizabeth to Mr. and Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Oh, hello my dears!!" Mrs. Weasly squealed in her youthful voice as she approached the boys and Liz, "Now, Harry, who is this beautiful young woman you are escorting?"  
  
"All Weaslys, I would like you to meet Elizabeth Bloom, my girlfriend" Harry said with a smile as he said the last words.  
  
"Oh! Harry dear! You have found a wonderful girl! I am so pleasurably happy to meet you dear Elizabeth, now where are you parents? Are you staying at the Burrow also? The more the merrier!" Mrs. Weasly questioned while shaking her hand.  
  
"They should be showing up soon, they have a busy schedule. They are both Healers at St. Mungo's along with my friend, Emma's, parents. We both transferred here from Beauxbatons this year," explained Liz while still grasping Mrs. Weasly's hand. "Ah, there they are! Mum! Dad!"  
  
"Liz honey! We've missed you!" exclaimed Mr. Bloom.  
  
"I'd like you to meet Harry, Ron, and Ron's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, they are in Gryffindor with me at school." Introduced Liz.  
  
"Very nice to meet you all!" Said Mrs. Bloom as she and her husband began to converse with the Weaslys.  
  
Ron ran off to see the twins who Apparated onto the platform wearing matching leather jackets, Fred in tan, George in dark brown.  
  
'The joke shop must be blossoming' thought Harry with a smile; for he had given the twins the thousand Galleons he had won after the Triwizard tournament in his fourth year to help them start Weaslys Wizard Wheezes, their joke shop.  
  
"Well, I guess that leaves us alone for a formal farewell" Harry whispered into Liz's ear as he grasped her hand and started to move her away from the crowd.  
  
Liz smiled and squeezed his hand lightly as they got to a private spot, still within eyesight of their families.  
  
"I'm going to miss you when you are home Liz," Harry started, "promise me you'll send an owl everyday ok?"  
  
"Of course, I couldn't live that long without even thinking about you, I don't know how I lasted the first 16 years without you" Liz gushed.  
  
"Oh Liz, even though it's only going to be three weeks, I won't be able to survive without your face, your hair, your scent-" Harry started.  
  
"I have a scent?!" Liz exclaimed, "I hope it's a good scent, geez."  
  
"Of course it is! It's a mix of vanilla and strawberries" Harry laughed, "and you have a taste too."  
  
"Hmm, what is my taste?" Liz asked, smirking slightly.  
  
"I don't seem to remember." Harry started, but was interrupted by Liz, leaning in closer.  
  
Tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, he placed his lips on hers gently. She mirrored his actions, allowing him to grow accustomed to the warmth of her lips and her breath. Harry leaned his head even more, deepening the kiss and parting her lips with his tongue slightly. She gave in to his movements, and allowed his tongue to slip inside her mouth, first grazing her lips, then meeting her tongue and gently massaging it with his own. Suddenly aware that they were still in eyesight of their families and friends, Liz gently pulled away, finishing with a light peck on the corner of his mouth just as the place she kissed turned up into a smile.  
  
"I'm still not sure," Harry started as he laid a quick peck on her lips, "We might have to decide later when we don't have an audience."  
  
"Good idea," Liz said as she turned and waved to her parents shyly, but forcefully as if saying, 'can't you see I'm busy?!'  
  
They turned to the Weaslys again, obviously learning of their daughters relationships with Harry Potter, who they now realized was the Harry Potter, the 'known all over the world' Harry Potter. As much as everyone else idolized Harry for a deed he did, even if he didn't realize he did it until his eleventh birthday, Liz never thought twice about Harry. Sure, people would believe that Liz was only dating Harry because of his fame, but in reality, they never even had a conversation about it. The unconscious agreement they made was reflected upon each touch, each kiss, and each word. They both cared for each other so much; they didn't need to talk about it. Harry knew Liz liked him for him, and Liz knew Harry liked her for her. But this didn't affect Liz's parents in the way it affected her.  
  
After more quick goodbyes and an invitation by the Blooms to have all of the Weaslys over for a while before the start of the next term, everyone began to go their separate ways.  
  
"Oh, I love those Weaslys!" exclaimed Mrs. Bloom as she tried to put Liz's trunk in the muggle taxi, quite unsuccessfully.  
  
"Mum, you just met them." Liz said nonchalantly. "Did you happen to see the Enrights? Em left without saying goodbye. oh well, I'll see her tonight anyway." She finished, realizing she was babbling.  
  
The whole ride home, Liz chatted to her parents about her classes, her friends, the differences of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons, everything. She had to be careful not to say certain things aware that the taxi driver was a muggle. She decided to finish with detail as they got home.  
  
The Enrights came over for dinner that night. Emma and Liz took turns sharing stories about their different classes and times in their separate houses. Both girls admitted to having boyfriends, even though both sets of parents were well aware. After they helped clean up dinner (charmed the sink to wash the dishes), the girls went upstairs to share their latest stories about their boyfriends. This became a ritual now that they weren't together all the time.  
  
Liz explained to Em her sweet goodbye with Harry and about how her parents invited the Weaslys and Harry over for a weekend at the end of the holiday. Emma shared how Draco had introduced her to his parents. She didn't seem to like his father that much, even though he looked very much like Draco. His mother seemed nice enough, and both of her parents loved Draco. Draco had said that maybe Emma could visit the Malfoy estate sometime during the holiday, or that they could meet at Diagon Ally. There girl talk was interrupted by sharp raps on the window. Once they realized it was Hedwig, Liz generously opened the window. As she was taking the letter off of Hedwig's ankle, she fed her water and allowed her to rest.  
  
"Hedwig, please wait here so I can write a response" Liz said to the snowy owl.  
  
She opened the letter quickly and read it to herself as Em went to use the loo.  
  
Liz- Hey, I know that it's only been less than 6 hours, but I wanted to write you to let you know I got here safely. Write me back to let me know you are ok too, ok? Well, anyway, I wanted to let you know that I figured out your taste, but I want to double check that I'm right before I let you know, ;- ). There really is no point to this letter, but to remind you that you have to write me everyday or else I'll cry, and Ron wouldn't want that. Oh, Mrs. Weasly decided to come visit you all after Christmas some time. I can't wait to see you. Write and send Hedwig back, I'll probably be waiting. With love and kisses (lots of them), Harry  
  
Liz smiled and unpacked a piece of parchment and quill from her trunk as Em came back.  
  
"What did he say, anything cute?" Em asked.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, they are coming to visit after Christmas; I bet Mrs. Weasly already told my mum though." Liz said as she began writing. Emma took the letter to read it herself, and then dozed off in Liz's chair as she wrote.  
  
Dear Harry, Of course I am alright. I am so excited to see you after Christmas! I think that Emma is going to visit Draco for a weekend around there, so it might just be you and I and the Weaslys. But I think I have a friend in mind for Ron. don't tell him, he will just freak out at me. Once he sees her, he'll want her though, she just broke up with her boyfriend, but she's a muggle. Don't know how that will work out, but we'll just have to see. We can teach you 2 some fun muggle games ;-). Well, I will write tomorrow if I do something fun. Kissing you back, Liz  
  
That sounded good to her as she read it over again and attached it to Hedwig's leg. She looked over to Emma who was sleeping lightly in her chair.  
  
'I didn't take that long' thought Liz as she tapped Em on the shoulder.  
  
"Wake up Em! You gotta go home!" she whispered.  
  
"C'mon Draco, jus' one more tiiiime!" Em smiled and slurred her words.  
  
"Oh, I don't even want to know." Liz said to herself as she knocked Em into consciousness.  
  
"Ohhh. hey. I fell asleep," Em said.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed," replied Liz, "your parents are waiting for you downstairs, they are getting ready to go, I'll probably see you tomorrow though, bye!"  
  
"See you dear! Have a good night sleep and sweet dreams about your Harry!" Em said.  
  
"And you, about Draco!" replied Liz, "Even though I think you already may have." She added as Emma left the room.  
  
Liz fell asleep quite quickly in spite of all of the traveling that had occurred that day. She woke up the next morning remembering a vague dream of her and Harry in the Gryffindor common room. She was about to start writing a letter to Harry about it, but then smelled the aroma of breakfast from downstairs. She quickly got up, and made her way downstairs to see her parents reading the Daily Prophet over a cup of steaming coffee. She helped herself to some eggs and bacon and sat down next to her mother. She ate while they discussed their activities for the day and for the upcoming holiday. Mrs. Weasly had sent her an owl last night telling her that they would love to visit and that they would the day after Christmas. Liz smiled to her mother and made a mental note to thank her mother some day for befriending Mrs. Weasly.  
  
The rest of the week went by like normal; Liz spent a lot of time with Emma Lee and Jen, then muggle girl that lived next door. Liz had told Jen about a guy she met at boarding school. Jen seemed very excited to meet Ron; she always seemed to fall for the guys with red hair for some reason. Harry's letters kept coming for Liz, and after a while she needed to get a box to put them all in. All of his news was good news, as was hers in return.  
  
After celebrating Christmas as Liz had done so many times traditionally with the Enrights and the Blooms together, Liz and Emma had their last sleepover before Em went to visit Draco. In the morning, Emma had left before Liz woke up. "Good thing we said goodbye last night." Liz thought aloud while brushing her strawberry blond hair. She had magically cleaned it, not wanting to get into the shower. She loved the way it dried when she slept on it, and since Harry was coming to visit that day, she wanted it extra nice. She went downstairs in her pajamas to eat breakfast, but to her surprise there were more people than just her parents there also.  
  
"Oy, Liz! Glad you made it!" exclaimed Ron, with half his mouth full with food.  
  
"Whoa, hello everyone!" Liz replied, still shocked and now blushing, "I think I'm going to go get dressed.I'll be right down." she finished.  
  
She hurried upstairs, pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a white turtleneck that she got as a present. She quickly put up her hair into a low ponytail and brushed her teeth. She walked back downstairs casually, trying to hide her eagerness as she scanned the room for Harry. He caught her eye and gave her a small wink as he made room for her to sit down next to her.  
  
"When did everyone get here?" Liz asked as she started buttering a bagel.  
  
"Not too long before you woke up actually, we missed Em though." Harry replied.  
  
Liz quickly scanned the room, more crowded that usual, even when the Enrights were over. She noticed Mr. Weasly conversing with her father, Mrs. Weasly trying to clean up something on Ron's nose, then her own mother complimenting Ginny on her lovely dress.  
  
"Where are the twins? Bill and Charlie?" asked Liz after she finished looking around  
  
"The twins are at their shop, Bill is with his girlfriend, Fleur, you might know her, she went to Beauxbatons, and Charlie had to stay in Romania for the entire holiday." Ron explained to Liz.  
  
"Fleur. Fleur as in Fleur Delacour?" Liz asked.  
  
"Yes, that would be her." Mrs. Weasly said disapprovingly, "I don't know what he sees in her though, she seems a bit daft to me."  
  
Everyone stayed in the kitchen for a while, and then Mr. and Mrs. Bloom took Mr. and Mrs. Weasly on a tour of their home, while Liz showed Harry, Ron, and Ginny to the basement, her favorite place in the house except her own room. They sat around and talked for most of the day, only stopping to eat, talking about their holidays, even though Liz and Harry knew every detail of each others. After a while they went upstairs and Liz decided to go see if Jen was home. Even if Ron didn't like her, Ginny will have a friend at least.  
  
She ran next door and rang the bell.  
  
"Hey Jen! My friends are here if you want to meet them." Liz exclaimed as Jen answered the door.  
  
"Oh yeah!!! Let me get my coat and I will be right over!" Jen said, happily.  
  
Jen walked in the door and went down to the basement, where she went every time she came over. As she walked down the stairs Ron's jaw dropped to the floor. He quickly regained himself and introduced himself with a slight grin. She smiled back sheepishly and Harry and Liz sniggered to themselves.  
  
"Matchmaker. make me a match" Harry whispered into Liz's ear.  
  
She smiled at him, so happy to see him again and to hear his voice.  
  
"Hey Jen, remember those games you taught me that you learned at that party?" Liz asked her, glancing at her watch. It was eight at night, they had oodles of time.  
  
"Oh Liz, I taught you those two years ago, we're too old for them now. Besides, we just met." she replied, gazing into Ron's eyes.  
  
Ron blushed slightly then looked away at Harry for some sort of clue on what to do. Since Jen wouldn't teach the boys the game, and Liz didn't feel like it either, they just sat and talked for a while. Ginny started dozing off and Liz told her she could stay in her room if she was tired. Ginny thanked her gratefully and left in a hurry. This left Harry and Liz and Ron and Jen. Jen and Ron seemed to hit it off really well, they were talking about school, Liz had to remind Ron and Harry that Jen was a muggle and that they had to be careful what they said around her. Not after long Jen led Ron to a secret spot around the corner of the basement to finish their business. Harry and Liz figured out what was going on, both very proud of the usually shy Ron.  
  
"Oh, good for him!" Liz exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what that means?" Harry asked, "We get this half of the basement to ourselves." He added with a smirk.  
  
Liz smiled lightly at Harry, but then stopped smiling once an unfamiliar noise came from around the corner. "Oh man, we need to put a silencing charm on them" Liz finally said.  
  
"Yeah, but we can't do magic in the presence of a muggle, we'll just have to find away to block it out ourselves." Harry replied.  
  
"Oh Harry, I missed you so much!" Liz shouted as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I missed you t-" Harry was interrupted by Liz's lips suddenly on his own.  
  
'Finally,' He thought to himself as he began to think of what he missed, so happy to have it back.  
  
She tasted like strawberries, but he didn't want to tell her until she was finished. He assumed it was from her lip gloss, but it was so present in her whole entire mouth. As he kept kissing her, first with little ones along her lips and her face, gently touching his lips on her cheeks, eyelids and nose, all he could taste were the strawberries. He moved back to her mouth, to the familiar taste and warmth, when she suddenly backed away.  
  
"Harry, the last time we did this was in the common room that night." She whispered.  
  
"Uh. yeah, I know Liz, what's wrong?" Harry responded.  
  
"Well, you know what almost happened?" She asked, uncertainly.  
  
"Yes, Liz, don't worry, we're going as fast as you want, just stop me ok?" Harry whispered in her ear, his hot breath giving her shivers down her spine.  
  
She turned her head so she was looking him in the eye, her lips centimeters away from his.  
  
"Don't stop..." She whispered, as her lips grazed his gently.  
  
"OK." Harry said practically into her mouth. They began kissing again, this time more intimately. He brought his hand from the small of her back up to her upper back touching her shoulders making his way up to her hair. He played with her hair, wrapping it around his finger, and then letting it loose again. She felt her stomach jitter as he did this, and in return she let out soft moans into his mouth. He let his tongue separate her lips then slipped it inside, first toying with her own tongue, then using it to explore the rest of her mouth. Everywhere, all he tasted was strawberries.  
  
As she let him slip his tongue into her mouth, she felt the familiar warmth and wetness as she did in the common room that night. This kissing lasted for a while until they were interrupted by Ron doing God-knows-what with Jen.  
  
"Holy shit Harry, we're in my HOUSE." Liz suddenly remembered out of breath  
  
"Uh yeah Liz, I thought you knew." Harry said with a smirk.  
  
"You know, I'd probably feel better if we did this somewhere else. like at school." Liz explained to Harry.  
  
"Oh come on, this is still good Liz, you just can't stop in the middle." Harry whined.  
  
"Only for a little more, then we should get Ron, I bet Jens parents want to know where she is."  
  
Keeping to her word, Liz continued with Harry, totally forgetting that she was in her own home and her parents were right above them, 2 floors up. (They were probably already sleeping.) Harry was just kissing her; nothing else because she was concerned that they were in her house and that there was a possibility of being walked in on. They kissed for a while until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He let his hand slip up her shirt lingering on her stomach, his fingers making small circles around her belly button, then moving up until they reached her bra. He moved them to her back, finding the clasp and letting it go. He allowed his hands to move back to the front this time lingering around her breasts, touching them gently and serenely. Liz took in a deep breath as he did this, giving her a wonderful sensation throughout her whole body. She felt like she needed to pay him back for what he was doing to her, since it has been twice he has pleasured her and she had never done anything in return.  
  
She let her hands move along his stomach, as he did to her, only instead of moving them up; she moved them to his pants, first feeling the elastic band of his boxers then the buttons of his pants. She skillfully undid his button with one hand and lowered the zipper slowly. Never having done this before Harry's hand found hers and guided her. Just as she began, she stopped again and Harry groaned in annoyance.  
  
"Liz I told you, you can't stop!" Harry said.  
  
"I know, I know! I'm sorry, I just don't feel comfortable, and it must be late now, we should get Jen." Liz replied.  
  
Harry buttoned up his pants and Liz redid her bra clasp as they got up off the couch to get Ron and Jen. By the noise, it was obvious that they were finished or very close to it. Instead of intruding, Harry said Ron's name and Liz said Jen's. They both replied with a quick "What?!" sounding very out of breath.  
  
"Oh Jen, you should get going, it's probably really late by now" Liz explained to Jen.  
  
"Oh, right, I'll just get my things, and I'll see you guys tomorrow?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yeah." said Ron, quite dreamily.  
  
Harry and Liz looked at each other and giggle to themselves, happy for Ron and his newly found love interest.  
  
The trio went to their respective bedrooms and fell asleep, waking the next morning to breakfast with both families and a secret none of them were going to tell anyone.  
  
Halfway through breakfast, a sharp rapping was heard on the window. Liz saw Emma's owl and opened it with a smile. She took the letter from its ankle, anxiously awaiting news of her trip to Draco's and for her to get back so she can hear all of her stories.  
  
*A/N* Hey guys, I forgot to do this at first, but I think I can add it in if I try really hard. This Angie, and I was just reading over this chapter. I kinda don't like it. :-/ but it is all good I guess, we really need to come up with a plot and not have them just making out all the time! So anyway, Kailey is on vacation right now and I was on vacation before and since I was writing this one, it never got done, because I am a procrastinator. We probably aren't going to have chapters out as quick as we did in the beginning of the summer because we both have school and I have swim practice all the time. So we will try our best, it might just be Kailey writing for a while. Sorry that this chapter too so long to get out! I missed it as much as our 2 reviewers did also. (haha, how weak, 2 reviewers) but yes, the reviewers that we have, we do love you! Thank you Jen for the 3 reviews, that new character was named after you my dear. ( Have a good rest of the summer guys! 


End file.
